Cardiovascular disease is the first killer for people. 20% of people in Europe and America have cardiovascular disease, and 290 million people in China have cardiovascular disease. Prevention, diagnosis and rehabilitation of cardiovascular disease are heavily dependent on assessment of cardiovascular system function. A function of a cardiopulmonary circulatory system is to ensure normal operations of various activities of a human body. An exercise can only be completed with a closely coordinated operation among visceral organs in the cardiopulmonary circulatory system. Cardiopulmonary Exercise Testing (CPX) is a scientific tool for assessing cardiopulmonary functions during an exercise. The CPX is to assess reaction of visceral organs such as heart, lung or the like to the exercise by monitoring oxygen uptake (VO2), carbon dioxide output (VCO2), Heart Rate (HR), voluntary ventilation (VE) or the like of an organism in an exercise state. The CPX has noninvasive and quantitative features, which are of great value for diagnosis and prognosis of cardiopulmonary disease. On the other hand, a physiological mechanism of the cardiopulmonary circulatory system and the principle of the CPX measurement method are relatively complex, which are not easily understood by clinical doctors and nurses. Quite a few medical staff, no matter whether in the cardiovascular section or in the pulmonary section, has insufficient knowledge on both the CPX usage and interpretation of its measurements thereof.
Further, although measurement parameters of the CPX are quantitative, testees are required to achieve an exercise limit. As patients often cannot achieve the exercise limit or an operator cannot accurately determine the exercise limit, the measurement results may loss their effects as supposed.
An ECGgram (ECG) exercise test, which is also called ECG exercise load test, is a method for observing ECG changes by increasing a cardiac load through a certain amount of exercise, so as to implement clinical assessment on the known or suspected cardiovascular disease, especially coronary atherosclerotic cardiac disease (CHD). Analysis content for such method comprises exercise capabilities, clinical symptoms, haemodynamics and ECG changes. The content is analyzed and determined qualitatively by doctors, and does not provide quantitative indices.
“6 minutes walking test” is a simple method for testing cardiopulmonary dynamic functions. In 2002 and 2005, the 6 minutes walking test is explicitly designated as an index for assessing a cardiac function in the Guide for diagnosis and treatment of chronic heart failure issued by ACC/AHA. Currently, a universal method is to draw a 100 feet straight line on a flat ground with a chair arranged respectively on two ends thereof, and then measure a walking distance of a trainee after the trainee walks along the straight line as quickly as possible and stops until 6 minutes. The longer the walking distance is, the larger the indicated exercise tolerance is, and the better the cardiac function is. Although the 6 minutes walking test is simple, it is a full manual operation, needs a place, has simplex measurement parameters, and largely depends on personal willingness.
Due to the above different disadvantages in the related art, there is an urgent need for a new generation of assessment technology for cardiac rehabilitation.